Field of the Invention
Heretofore, a camera which has a data recording device or a sound making device, etc. built in at a back lid has been known. By doing this, for example when a self-timer action is to be indicated by a sound, the back lid may be used as a diaphragm or a resonant plate, thus providing an effect to enhance the sound. Also, if a sound emitting body is attached below a film pressing plate, space utilization efficiency can be greatly enhanced.
However, as a method to supply electric energy such as electrical signals to a unit housing an electrical circuit, or to supply electric energy for a driving circuit, a plurarity of electric contacts have been provided at both the camera side and the back lid side for transmitting and receiving electric energy by contacting one another, or the electrical circuit at the camera side and the electrical circuit at the back lid side are connected by wire leads.
But, for example, in a method to connect with contacts, not only is there a problem of improper connection but also the connection depends largely on the reliability of the contacts.
Also, when the connection is made by wire leads, a breaking of wire by opening and closing of the back lid, power source short-circuiting by breaking of insulation of the wire leads, etc. could take place.
Also, such a problem similarly takes place in a flash light device either of and a motor drive device which can be attached to and detached from the camera main body.
Because of the above problem, since it has been particularly difficult to transmit driving energy to a circuit within such a unit member as mentioned above, a flash light device or a motor drive device which can be mounted on and detached from the camera, or a data recording circuit built in a back lid, each have a power source built therein, virtually without exception.